


Kim's first time seeing Soleil

by jinx237



Series: Soleil (soulmate au) [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, but so is trini, kim is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: Kim's pov of my Soulmate au where a person gets a moving tattoo when they connect to their soulmate.Kim's a dork, but a cute dork who's head over heels for a girl who she doesn't know she's soulmates with.





	Kim's first time seeing Soleil

Kim loved the idea of having a soulmate. When she was younger, she would ask her parents to tell her the story of how they got their marks all the time as a bedtime story. 

She had loved the idea of someone always being with her and loving her no matter what. 

She still likes that idea. But she wants one person to be that for her. One special girl.

Trini. 

She’s fallen hard for the grumpy cutie she calls a best friend. 

Kim is worried about how hard she’s fallen though. She knows that if this crush goes on any longer, she would ditch her actual soulmate to pursue Trini’s heart.

She would literally rather die than see Trini be with another girl.

Okay, she’s being dramatic. But there’s a reason Trini calls her Princess. And Kim won’t lie, although she had protested the nickname in the beginning, she always gets a fuzzy feeling whenever Trini calls her that.

Kim doesn’t think Trini has gotten her soulmate tattoo yet. She’s never seen one on her body, even with the numerous times she’s seen the shorter girl shirtless. 

And Kim remembers every single time she’s seen Trini shirtless. She’s a bi mess every time she does. She just really wants to run her hands all over the shorter girl’s muscles but she can’t, for obvious reasons.

It really frustrates her, lets just say that. 

The first time Trini had taken off her shirt at practice Kim was a mess. She kept looking over at the other girl. She remembers her jaw dropping, mouth watering, and tripping over her own two feet. She was lucky Trini hadn’t seen her stumble. Kim went home with more bruises that day than she would have liked to. 

She wants to tell Trini how she feels, but she’s scared to. She doesn’t want to run the friendship they have in case the other girl doesn’t feel the same. 

But she has hope.

Kim’s noticed that she’s the only girl she has seen Trini flirt back with. There’s girls at school who hit on Trini. Of course they would, Trini is hot. And after training for being a ranger almost everyday for four months, her body is top notch. 

That doesn’t stop Kim from getting jealous and territorial though. She knows that Trini isn’t dating her. But she wants her to be. So bad. 

But it seems like Trini hasn’t been having the best week. Kim can feel through the ranger bond that something is on her mind. Kim knows Trini pretty well though, and if the girl wants to talk about it she will. Forcing Trini to talk about something that’s bothering her is never a good idea.

There was that one time Kim annoyed Trini into telling her what her type of girl was. And Kim does admit that Trini held off for an impressive amount of time before muttering her answer from between her hands. Of course, this was after two hours of Kim’s constant whining and Kim clinging to her. 

But Kim really wants to help her in some way, so she planned a nice relaxing movie night with Trini’s favorite childhood movies. And if Kim gets to cuddle with Trini all she wants, that’s completely unrelated as to way she planned a movie night.

The way Trini’s eyes lit up when she had realized what movie they were watching was too cute. Kim had internally screamed when Trini had looked at her and giggled in excitement. God, Kim has it so bad for this girl.

After they had finished dinner and changed into sleepwear, Kim had went downstairs to get snacks. She was debating how bring up the soulmate topic. 

She knows that Trini’s family doesn’t talk about them, but Trini never showed problems talking about them the few times the boys had brought it up. Granted it was Billy who brought it up, but still. However, the first time Kim had tried to talk about it with her, she seemed jumpy about it. But the couple other times after she seemed better, but still uncomfortable. 

All Kim really wants to ask is if Trini would date someone if she didn’t know if they were soulmates or not. For scientific research of course. She had absolutely no ulterior motives. 

But she gets distracted as soon as she sits on her bed and flirts with Trini. 

When she leans her head on Trini’s shoulder, she feels safe. Trini always makes her feel safe. 

“I’m not cute, I’m badass.” Kim thinks it’s adorable how tough Trini tries to act. She knows Trini is tough. That’s one of the many things likes about her after all. But after seeing and falling for the softer side the shorter girl has, Kim has taken to teasing her. It’s the only way she handle cute Trini without grabbing her and kissing her.

“Awww it’s okay I won’t tell anyone how cute you are. You’ll be my cute badass.” 

As she says that she giggles as she sees Trini’s adorable blush. Slowly, her eyes shift down to look at Trini’s lips. They look so soft and kissable. When she reminds herself to stop staring, she looks into Trini’s eyes and she pushes forward and kisses the other girl. 

Kim has always been impulsive. If cutting her hair in the school bathroom and chasing after a girl she barely knew wasn’t obvious enough.

Kim’s heart skips like five beats when she feels Trini kiss back. She almost moans, Trini’s lips are softer than she imagined. Kim moves to sit on Trini’s lap to get a better position, and she thinks it’s the smartest choice she’s ever made in her life. 

Kim eventually has to pull back for air and she can feel the goofy grin she has on her face. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.” 

Something seems to soften in Trini’s eyes.

“Me too Princess.” 

Before Kim can bask in the moment she feels a prick at her back, like someone stabbed her with a needle. 

“Ow. Shit, I think a bug just bit me.” 

Kim, sad to give up her place on Trini’s lap, gets up to head to her bathroom. But she gives Trini a peck before she leaves because hey, she could do that now. 

Once she’s in the bathroom she takes off her shirt to look at her back. And stops dead in her tracks.

She sees her soulmate tattoo. It’s a beautiful pink watercolor pterodactyl, and when she looks closer she can see specks of yellow in its wings. 

‘Oh fuck.’ 

It hits Kim. 

Trini is her soulmate

TRINI IS HER SOULMATE. 

Kim practically kicks the door down in her hunt for Trini. 

She takes one look at Trini and suddenly her tattoo is moving to her right hand and pulling her toward the shorter girl.

When she looks at Trini she sees Trini’s own tattoo forcing its way down her arm from where it was hidden in her shirt. She can feel the panic radiating from Trini and Kim can see the cuts she gets in her arm as her tattoo forces its way to Kim and connects their hands.

Trini had her soulmate tattoo already. And she knew it was Kim. 

“Trinity Rebecca Gomez. How long have you have your tattoo.” 

And if Kim thought she was mad before-

“About a year ago today.” 

She knew for a YEAR. 

She could have been kissing Trini for months. MONTHS. 

She guesses she somehow said that out loud, because Trini is looking at her with the cutest confused expression and all she could do is sigh. 

When Trini says there’s more cuts Kim asks to see them. Judging by the cuts on her arm, not listening to her tattoo can hurt her even with their ranger powers.

She doesn’t expect Trini to whip off her shirt the moment Kim asks to see the marks, but she obviously isn’t going to complain. But when Trini turns around Kim feels her heart break a little bit. There’s so many marks and scars. 

She feels Trini shiver when she runs her hands along the marks. 

“The scars are back from before we became rangers. The calluses are from forcing Soleil to hide from you.”

Wow, so the rumors that a person can control their tattoo is true--wait. 

“You named your tattoo?”

Oh. My. God. Why is she so fucking cute. 

“What am I going to do with you Gomez.” 

Kim holds Trini in her arms. 

“Love me?” 

It takes everything in Kim to hold in her squeal of excitement. She is so happy. She doesn’t have to worry about who her soulmate is anymore. Trini is hers.

“And I’ll love you.” 

When Trini kisses her she can’t help herself. She pushes the other girl, her soulmate Kim thinks, and straddles her on the bed again. 

She could kiss Trini for hours, which she plans to do by the way. If Kim thought Trini was a great kisser before, after Kim settles into Trini’s lap and the other girl starts using her tounge Kim thinks that she hit the soulmate lottery. 

When Trini starts kissing her neck, Kim thinks she’s in heaven. When she feels Trini bite her neck, she can’t help the smile a spreads across her face. She wants Trini to mark her. And if Trini doesn’t think she’s going to do the same...well she’s wrong. 

It takes Kim a moment to realize that Trini stopped. She pushes Trini down and lays her head on her chest. Damn. She noticed before that Trini was gifted in the boob department, but she didn’t know that they would feel so nice to rest her head on.

Kim loves Trini’s tattoo. She thinks the black lines and patterns suit Trini’s personality so well. It’s simple but beautiful and unique, like Trini. She also finds the different colored eyes cute. And she loves that they match their ranger colors. 

When Trini tells her that she got her soulmate tattoo when they first they spoke, Kim feels stupid that she doesn’t remember it at first. Such a big moment in a person’s life, and Kim had forgotten until this moment. 

“Yeah, that and you were the hottest girl I’ve ever seen and dating Ty, and I was just some nobody that tried to be a ghost at school. What was I supposed to say? ‘Hi I know you don’t know me at all but you’re my soulmate because my gay ass only had to exchange one sentence with you before my soulmate tattoo appeared.’ You would have looked at me like I was crazy.”

And while yes did hear all of what Trini said, all she could focus on was--

“You think I’m hottest girl you’ve ever seen?” Kim can feel the butterflies in her stomach and she feels her tattoo flutter its’ wings. 

“Babe, is that all you got from that?” All Kim can do is smile up at Trini. Since Trini was the first to give her a pet name, Kim is going to take that as permission to give Trini pet names. 

Kim is going to give her SO many. She already has at least five in mind.

“While I obviously would have wished for you to tell me sooner, I understand why you didn’t. All that matters now is that I have my soulmate tattoo and now we can be together.”

Trini was such a sweetheart. She had the sweetest reason as to why she didn’t tell Kim, so she can’t really be mad. But Trini needs to start telling her when things get hard because she wants to help her and make her as happy as Trini makes her. 

“And I don’t have to hide this from you and the others anymore.” 

“Oh yeah, everyone needs to know you’re mine.” And Kim fully intends to make the fact Trini is taken clear. VERY clear. 

When Kim tightens her arms around Trini and feels Trini’s arms hold her tighter, she feels so safe. Kim feels like this where she belongs, in the arms of her soulmate. Who she loves and knows loves her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I was so happy with how much you guys liked my soulmate au. So I wrote it from Kim's pov :) Tell me what you think!


End file.
